swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Keren GCW Invasion
In this part of Game Update 15 the battle for supremacy heads to Keren, the most important trading hub of the planet Naboo. Once every three hours invading troops take up their positions and try to usurp the city's current occupiers. The Planetary Map shows which faction currently presides over the city and how long the current stage of the battle will last for. The three stages in this map are either the countdown to the battle (lasts for two hours), the construction phase (30 minutes) or the invasion phase (30 minutes). Phase I: Construction In this Phase the defenders build up the city's defences whilst the aggressors put together the forces that will join in with the seige. The Defending General can be found in the centre of Keren at /way ???????. Nearby the Resource Terminal and the Field Officer can be found. The Resource Terminal gives resources to Traders and construction missions whilst the Field Commander gives combat missions. The Attacking faction have three camps outside of the city to the ???? at /way ???????, to the ???? at /way ??????? and to the ???? at /way ???????. Each camp consists of a Captain, a Resource Terminal, a Cloning Facility, a Junk Dealer and a factional recruiter. In the offensive camps it is the Captain that gives the combat missions. As the Construction Phase begins Pylons spawn to either side of the camps and throughout the city in predetermined positions. Traders can converse with the Resource Terminal to recieve resources and build Tools. These tools can then be kept or traded to other players and used increase the level of the Pylons which in turn strengthens the units in the second Phase. *Level 0 Pylon - 0 resourecs used. *Level 1 Pylon - 1 to 49 resources used. *Level 2 Pylon - 50 to 99 resources used. *Level 3 Pylon - 100 resources used. Each Pylon also comes with a specialisation that determines what part it will play in the coming battle. Pylons that remain at level 0 will not transform into a combat resource once the Construction Phase is over. Constructing these Pylons cause the builder to suffer from fatigue. Fatigue is a stackable debuff that increases the time required to add resources to a Pylon. A second is added to this timer for each ten debuffs that a player recieves. The debuff is capped at 50, meaining that a maximum of five seconds is added to the timer (bringing it to a total of 15 seconds). Entertainers can remove this fatigue and by doing so speed up the construction rates of their side. Soldier Patrol Pylons These Pylons become Patrol Spawn Points and spawn NPCs during the next Phase of various quantities and levels. *Level 1 Spawn Point: Level 60 NPCs *Level 2 Spawn Point: Level 90 NPCs *Level 3 Spawn Point: Level 90 elite NPCs Vehicle Patrol Pylons These Pylons become Vehicle Spawn Points and spawn Vehicles during the next Phase of various quantities and levels. *Level 1 Spawn Point: Level 60 elite vehicle *Level 2 Spawn Point: Level 90 elite vehicle *Level 3 Spawn Point: Level 90 boss vehicle Barricade Pylons These Pylons become Barricades and shields nearby players and NPCs during the next Phase. They do not have levels, but their hit points are increased by 5000 for each resource used. Turret Pylons These Pylons become Turrets that are controlled by an AI and fire on enemy units. The different levels of the Pylon gives the turret increased damage per shot, each resource used also increases the hit points by 5000. Tower Pylons These Pylons become Towers that give buffs to nearby NPCs and vehicles. Once again they do not have levels, but their hit points are increased by 5000 for each resource used. Phase II: The Invasion The invading forces attack along ??? different paths to make their way into the center of the city. The defending forces stay rooted to their spawn location to fend off any enemies. The map shows the invasion routes: The objective for Attacking forces is to defeat the entrenched General. The Defending faction have to keep the General alive for the full 30 minutes in order to be named the victors. The combat resources that players have constructed in the previous Phase come in to play in the following ways: Patrol Spawn Points Vehicle Spawn Points Barricades Turrets Towers Profession Specific Missions Each Profession has missions that provide GCW points and tokens and run alongside the main attack/defense mission. Like with the construction missions, completing these missions gives your faction small advantages in the battle and can turn the tide of the invasion. To take part in these missions players must be Combatant or Special Forces. *Entertainer Missions *Medic Missions *Trader Missions *Smuggler Missions *Spy Missions *General Combat Missions